1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting heads and liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
An ink ejecting head in which a self-sealing unit, provided partway along a flow channel for supplying ink from a liquid supply source such as an ink cartridge to the ink ejecting head, is combined with the ink ejecting head can be given as a typical example of a liquid ejecting head. With the self-sealing unit in this ink ejecting head unit, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to a reservoir in the ink ejecting head by a valve opening due to negative pressure within the reservoir caused by an ink droplet being ejected from a nozzle opening.
Such a liquid ejecting head in which a cavity that is open at the top and bottom is provided in the self-sealing unit and a driving board for inputting driving signals to piezoelectric elements is provided within the cavity in order to drive the piezoelectric elements is known, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-214368. The driving board is configured of a film that can be bent. In this type of liquid ejecting head, a connector for a driving wire exposed from the upper opening of the cavity is connected to a connector of a printer cable, whereas a terminal portion of the driving wire exposed from the lower opening of the cavity is connected to a wiring member provided on the piezoelectric element. The configuration is such that driving signals from a printer can be inputted into the piezoelectric element via the printer cable, the driving wire, and the wiring member.
With the liquid ejecting head disclosed in JP-A-2009-214368, the driving board is disposed in the upper area of a head case in which the piezoelectric element is housed, is bent along a bending line, and is held so as not to open up in the bending direction by fitting a projection portion of a holding member provided in a position above the driving board into a hole portion of the driving board. While holding the driving board in this state, the driving board and holding member are inserted into the cavity of the self-sealing unit, and the self-sealing unit is disposed on the top of the head case.
However, the connector is provided in the upper portion of the driving board, and because the connector is heavy, it cannot be anchored and held by the holding member, resulting in situations where the driving board opens up in the opposite direction of the bend. Accordingly, there is a problem in that when the self-sealing unit is installed on the top of the head case during the assembly process, the driving board opens up and becomes difficult to insert into the cavity of the self-sealing unit, thus making it difficult to install the self-sealing unit. There is a further problem in that even after assembly, the connector portion wobbles and makes it difficult to insert and anchor the printer cable. This in turn increases the defect rate during the manufacture of the liquid ejecting head.